1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a lead frame unit, a semiconductor package having a lead frame unit, a stacked semiconductor package having a semiconductor package and methods of manufacturing the same. Other example embodiments relate to a lead frame unit used in the manufacturing process of a semiconductor package, a semiconductor package having a lead frame unit, a stacked semiconductor package having a semiconductor package and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may be manufactured by performing a chip manufacturing process to manufacture a semiconductor chip including a silicon substrate and an integrated circuit formed on the silicon substrate, an electrical die sorting (EDS) process to electrically testing and sort the semiconductor chip, and a packaging process to protect the semiconductor chip.
Recently, chip scale package (CSP) technology and stacked package technology have been developed to increase the integration degree of semiconductor products.
A stacked package may include a first semiconductor package and a second semiconductor package stacked on the first semiconductor package. The first semiconductor package and the second semiconductor package may include an outer lead and a dummy outer lead, respectively. The outer lead of the second semiconductor package may be electrically connected to the outer lead of the first semiconductor package. The dummy outer lead of the second semiconductor package may be electrically insulated from the dummy outer lead of the first semiconductor package.
An outer lead (e.g., a selected outer lead) and the dummy outer lead of the first semiconductor package may be bent twice in a slanted “S” shape. According to example embodiments, the selected outer lead of the second semiconductor package may be bent in a reverse “L” shape to correspond to the outer lead of the first semiconductor package.
The dummy outer lead of the second semiconductor package may be cut (or formed) such that the dummy outer lead of the second semiconductor package is insulated from the dummy outer lead of the first semiconductor package. As described above, the outer leads of the first semiconductor package and the second semiconductor package have shapes different from each other. As such, it may be necessary to perform an additional forming process and a cutting process for the outer leads.
In a conventional stacked semiconductor package, if the second semiconductor package has a defect, it may be difficult to use the second semiconductor package as a single-type semiconductor package because the outer lead of the second semiconductor package has a shape different from that of the outer lead of the first semiconductor package. Thus, the production efficiency of the semiconductor package may decrease and manufacturing costs of the semiconductor package may increase.